


Ocean's Very Own Group Chat

by OceansGay



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Bless that ship name, Chatting & Messaging, Comic wars, Constance likes DC, F/F, Group chat, Heist Wives, Like WAY out there, Lou likes Marvel, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Swearing, au no one asked for, because why not?, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: I mean.. Look at that title guys ;) Who knows you might enjoy :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You all know the drill, you ALL know I love me group chats and what not, and besides apparently the cast of O8 had a group chat that they tragically all left so I was inspired! Now some might ask why I ship Nine and Tammy well, I'm a sucker for that suburban mom meets hot hack chick and why not? And besides I think Sarah was hella fangirling our Rih Rih.. Anyways all I have to say is I hope I do this first chapter justice ;)

_Nine Ball has added_

**Tammy, Debbie, Lou, Rose, Amita, Constance, Daphne**

To  ** _8 Chat_**

 

 **Tammy:** What in fresh hell?

 

 **Constance:** Nine and I thought it'd be a good idea :) You know to stay in touch

 

 **Daphne:** I feel like that really isn't the case 

 

 **Constance:** Don't ruin this

 

**Nine Ball:**

 

 **Rose:** Oh don't gang up on her.

 

 **Amita:** Remember she saved our asses too 

 

 **Debbie:** A group chat.. Really?

 

 **Lou:** Relax, baby. Let our kids have their fun :)

 

 **Tammy:** KiDS?

 

 **Debbie:** OUR?

 

 **Constance:** I mean we do act like it sometimes

 

 **Debbie:**

 

 **Lou:** Including me?

 

 **Debbie:** Sometimes

 

 **Lou:** Rude

 

 **Nine Ball:** Have they always been this disgustingly gay..?

 

 **Tammy:** Oh YEaH

 

 **Rose:** Have they always been a thing?

 

 **Lou:** You do realize we're still here

 

 **Daphne:** But asking the source is so boring tbh

 

 **Amita:** True

 

 **Debbie:**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy can't contain her gay when it comes to Leslie, while Debbie's over Lou's obsession with Marvel Movies but mostly Thor Ragnarok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:21 am and I'm currently downing some Fireball :D I do hope y'all enjoy, and we know I love my gifs and breaking the fourth wall and what not ;)

**Constance:** Has anyone seen Tammy?

 

**Amita:** Or Nine Ball?

 

**Lou:**

 

**Rose:** Lou, do you know something?

 

**Debbie:** Well~~

 

**Daphne:** OH MY GOD

**Daphne:** M Y E Y E S

 

**Rose:**?

 

**Lou:**

 

**Tammy:** HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING ThO?!

 

**Constance:** oH?!

 

**Amita:** EXCUSE ME!?

 

**Lou:**  Do you guys mind? Deb and I are trying to watch something...

 

**Rose:** Whot?

 

**Debbie:** Its Thor.. Again...

 

**Nine Ball:** Wym again?

 

**Debbie:** This is our fifth time watching it...

 

**Lou:** Listen Debbie. You know how much I love Marvel..

 

**Tammy:** I'd watch it to death too.. Have you SEEN Hela?

 

**Daphne:**

 

**Constance:**

**Constance: L O O K A T S U C H S E X I N E S S**

**Nine Ball:** She kinda looks like Lou 

 

**Tammy:**

 

**Amita:** Holy shit she DOES

 

**Debbie:** Please don't start comparing her to THAT

 

**Lou:** Excuse you? I think she looks amazing

**Lou:** I can pull that off

 

**Debbie:**

 

**Amita:** Can you two not?

 

**Tammy:** N O

 

**Nine Ball:** So Mom and Dad get to bang everywhere but not Tams and I?

 

**Debbie:** WhO?

 

**Lou:** MOm aNd dAD?

 

**Daphne:** She's talking about you two...

 

**Constance:** Who isn't dating each other in the damn group?!

 

**Rose:**

 

**Debbie:** SHE DOESN'T EXIST LOU

 

**Lou:** LET ME DREAM W O M A N

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance can't flirt to save her life while Amita is oblivious to it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna throw this out there, Constance and Amita are slow burn, why you may ask? Because we LOVE slow burn couples and not all of us have history like Heist Wives or fangirl like Sarah did with Rihanna (which makes me ship their characters more.. Do they have a ship name) or are touchy feely like Rose with Daph ;) Enjoy

**Constance:** Sooooo, Amita

 

 **Amita:**  Yes?

 

 **Constance:**   Is your name Google? 

 

 **Amita:**  Imsorrywut?

 

 **Constance:**  Because you’ve got everything I’m searching for ;)

 

 **Amita:** Omg, that's funny

 

 **Constance:** >_>

 **Constance:** Are you a parking ticket?

 

 **Amita:** What? 

 

 **Constance:** Because you’ve got fine written all over you.

 

 **Amita:** Lol, you're so funny 

 

 **Lou:** Make it stop..

 

 **Debbie:** I think I lost a couple brain cells..

 

**Daphne:**

 

 **Constance:** Hey Amita.

 

 **Amita:** Yes?

 

 **Rose:** NOOooooOOOOOoOoOooO

 

 **Constance:** If you were a Transformer

 

 **Nine Ball:** OMG NO

 

 **Constance:** You’d be Optimus Fine.

 

**Tammy:**

 

 **Debbie:** She has worse pick up lines than Lou..

 

 **Lou:** And yet your with me

 

**Tammy:**

 

 **Debbie:** I hate all of you equally


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heist Wives can't seem to keep them hands away from each other ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've done this chapter at least 3 times

**Daphne:** You know there are some things that can be unsee.. BUT THIS ISNT ONE OF THEM

 

 **Lou:** To be fair there was a sock on the front door...

 

 **Debbie:** Lou!

 

 **Constance:** You walked in didn't you?

 

 **Daphne:** A heads up would've been nice

 

 **Tammy:** Almost everyone has... except for Leslie..

 

 **Nine Ball:** Nooo goverment naaaame!

 

 **Tammy:** But I love it :(

 

 **Rose:** We've been out here for an hour already.

 

 **Debbie:** It'll be longer if you guys DON'T SHUT IT

 

 **Lou:** DeBS

 

 **Debbie:** SoRrY

 

 **Constance:** I don't think Mom and Dad are gonna stop anytime soon 

 

**Daphne:**

 

 **Amita:** Its kinda entertaining 

 

 **Rose:** Are you guys done yet?

 

 **Lou:** Nope

 

 **Debbie:** Loooou!

 

 **Lou:** My bad

 

 **Nine Ball:** Uh, did anyone else hear that...

 

 **Tammy:** Deb, did you just call Lo-

 

**Debbie: N O**

 

 **Lou: >**:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls just can't get enough of Cate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based off of the chaotic discord chat I'm in.. Why? Because our thirst for Cate is as bad as California's drought

**Nine Ball:** That movie should've won ffs...

 

**Tammy:** IT WAS R O B B E D

 

**Debbie:** What movie..?

 

**Lou:** Oh, oh shit.. Guys.. She's never seen it...

 

**Daphne:** IMSORRYWUT

**Daphne:** That movie is like, the lesbian anthem, imo.. AND SHE OF ALL PEOPLE HASNT SEENIT?!

 

**Debbie:** WHAT M O V I E?!

 

**Rose:** Carol..

 

**Lou:** Harold their lesbians...

 

**Constance:** Cate was so fucking gay..

 

**Debbie:** I'm still confused...

 

**Lou:** I got you babe 

**Lou:**

 

**Debbie:**....

 

**Lou:** Babe?

 

**Amita:** Did she break..?

 

**Tammy:** Debs, breaking? UnHeArD OF!

 

**Debbie:** HolyFuckingchrist..

**Debbie:** Now I get the buzz about Cate...

**Debbie:** She can have me any fucking time...

 

**Lou:** Imsorrywut?

 

**Daphne:** Welp looks like your girl found a new wife

 

**Rose:** RIP Heist Wives...

 

**Lou:** NOW SHES LOOKING HER UP

**Lou:** I exist you know?

 

**Debbie:** I know you do, this is your fault.

 

**Lou:** H O w?

 

**Constance:** showing her that fucking gif, Dad...

 

**Tammy:** Cate can top me any day  


End file.
